celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
Background Kirby, by and large, has had the biggest impact on his own planet, Pop Star. Even though it's possible it's not his home planet, it has been made as such. A few of his adventures have involved him stopping the antics of King Dedede, the self-proclaimed 'King' of Dreamland. A few other times have called him to fight off an evil being, most commonly being the entity known as 'Dark Matter'. On his journeys, he has made many friends, one of which travels with him now. That person's name is Ribbon, a Fairy who hails from Ripple Star. Ribbon first met Kirby when her home was invaded by DArk Star and the Crystal at its heart was broken. With his help, as well as the help of a Waddle Dee, a painter known as Adeline, and even King Dedede, they reformed the crystal and defeated Dark Matter, as well as its reborn core, known as 02. Involvement Kirby, by and large, hasn't done much in most of the storylines. However, he has helped immensely in pushing back The Infected Invasion. The first time was in Mobius, when it was just starting. Although Blaze went missing during it, his other ally, Shade, worked together with him in order to rescue some survivors. Kirby then assisted in freeing Angel Island, along with the Maverick Hunter X, Shadow the Hedgehog, and their allies. Shadow was able to take out an infected Sonic clone that was leading the assault, X and Omega both took out an Infected Dr. Robotnik (Or Eggman, if you prefer), and Harupuia, Ribbon, and Kirby defeated the Infected hoard with the support of an army led by Knuckles. In personal affairs, their biggest concern is the reconstruction of Ripple Star's Crystal. Ribbon's primary fear is that it means Dark Matter has returned (and with how the Multiverse works, it's very possible). So now, with a special radar that Tails made on request, they're searching for it, now that the infected invasion is reaching the point where they can do so without a guilty conscience. Strategy Well, if you intend to fight Kirby in a spelling bee, you win since he doesn't know much English. In a fight though, Kirby has quite a few strengths. In close range, he has his Sword and Fighter abilities to rely on. Both either come with powerful, slashing attacks, or fast, rapid strikes. You're also in danger of getting eaten and having your abilities being copied. Mid-range, he has the Yo-Yo and Ninja abilities. Yo-Yo, while having a finite range, can be very dangerous. If the Yo-Yo doesn't hit, you could get caught in the strings. Ninja can reach out farther too with Kunai strikes. The best way to fight him is to keep your distance. Kirby has little he can do to you if you're far away. Use any spells or ranged strikes that can hit large areas, taking into account that Kirby isn't a big target. When you're far away, Kirby's best ability, Copy, can't get to you either. Either you'll be too far away for it to work or have enough distance to wait it out until he grows exhausted from trying. If you're a Melee fighter, that's still no reason to give up. If you can put the pressure on Kirby, you can knock him out of whatever 'Ability' he has temporarily. It just needs a hard enough strike. Specific forms (RP use only) Normal: IN this form, Kirby's attacks are limited. He may get knocked into this form by a strong attack that dispels whatever ability he has or if the one he uses wears off. From there, it's a lot easier since his only true attacks are a puff of air and a sliding kick. However, he gains his signature 'Inhale' and 'Copy' abilities too and will use them if he gets the chance. If not on you, then to something in the environment. And even then, he will switch to one of his other abilities when he gets the chance. Fighter: A largely close-range ability, its strength lies in its rapid-hitting attacks. Therefore, a solid defense t hat can absorb each hit individually works wonders. Good armor can destroy this ability's usefulness as Kirby has only two true power attacks. Smash Punch, which is a charging move, and a throw move, which is easily countered so long as Kirby doesn't get you into his ridiculously short arm's reach. Yo-Yo: A multi-ranged move, it has the best attacking distance, save for Ninja. The biggest threat is the fact that in this form, Kirby has a bit of variety. He can launch himself with the Yo-Yo (Gazer Spiral), dash and then do a head spin while kicking anything nearby, and the fact that Kirby can use the string to tangle opponents up with. Of course, the string is the weakness. Cut it and you've destroyed Kirby's weapon and he's forced to change into a different form. Pull it away from him and you'll disarm him. Or possibly pull him into an attacking distance. Sword: Close range, although not as much as fighter, Kirby still uses some fairly good rapid-hit moves. However, he also has some good power moves in this Deluxe Ability as well. Multi-Sword Stab is a great move for locking you in place so getting caught can really hurt you for the sheer fact that the strikes could surround you and make it difficult to escape unscathed. His basic sword skills aren't that bad either. But a more skilled swordsman can beat him. PLus, the weakness is that this form is beaten by long-range moves. Keep your distance and you'll never have to worry. all you need to do is put him under pressure (in fact, it's a good strategy for Kirby in general to pressure him so he's forced to stay in his normal form). Ninja: One of Kirby's unique abilities, he has some good long and short range moves. The Kuanai, although more on par with Vulcan Jab, do have some great range and the fact that this is a bladed weapon shouldn't be taken for granted. He can also use it for a close range attack, similar to Sword's slash (but with less range). He can also use a Jutsu move that, although taking time to charge up, has a decent Area of Effect. And on water? He just walks on it. Here, controlling the range game can disable the Kunai throws. The Jutsu isn't that tough either since pressure keeps him from finishing the charge. And the slash? It's got less range than the Sword mov3e so what works with that works here. Exterenal Links *Hoshi No Kirby (Storage Topics) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters